fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Creators Episode 1
The Pilot Episode is the first episode of Council of Creators. It was written by Cdrzillafanon. Plot It was a nice summer day on the Earth of Universe 1996. Aside from the two giant Kaiju fighting to the death of course. Koopa, also known as WeegeeZilla, was locked into a battle with a new enemy, Keratos. This new monster was quite the formidable foe, with it's wide variety of abilities. After a long battle, Koopa was on the ground. Down, but not out. As Keratos was about to deliver the finishing blow a dimensional portal opened up above the two recolors, er.........I mean, Kaiju. All of a sudden, some Kaiju, a human, and an Ultra leaped out of the portal. It was the Council Of Creators! BigRandomKaiju, who had taken a form similar to Ultraman Taro, punched Keratos in the face, knocking the mysterious Kaiju to the ground. The others landed. Cdrzillafanon transformed into his Godzilla form and held off the monster with BRK, while the others tended to Koopa. "You ok?" Asked ScoobyDooman9001. "Yeah" replied Koopa. "K great. Bye" interrupted SuperNerd295. "Nerd." said an annoyed Scoobs. "Sorry, I mean, thanks for helping and stuff" SuperNerd replied. "Now then, can we beat up this Godzilla-looking guy and go home?" Asked Mosufan2004. "Yeah, let's do this!" Yelled Indominus Rex 2016. "Then we can go home and watch some RWBY! " "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled everyone else. "You stay here, we'll deal with this guys" Said Scoobs. "No." Replied Koopa, "I must finish this fight". "hot". Said SuperNerd. Before anyone could do anything, Indominus ran in yelling.....well who cares? He might as well have said "Leeroy Jenkins". He was quickly batted aside by Keratos, but saved by Mosu before he fell off a cliff. Yes there was a cliff there before. Shut up. Cdr and Koopa blasted Keratos with their Atomic Beams, knocking the monster back. "You think that will kill ME." Said Keratos. "If we did think they that, we would've have bothered sending everyone." Replied BRK. Keratos lashed out with his blades, but was stopped by Cdr's Ultra Lance. Cdr, now in Ultraman Jack form, knocked Keratos back, before he BRK blasted Keratos with his Storium Ray. All of a sudden, FlurrTheGamerMixel came out of nowhere and kicked Keratos in the head. Scooby then went in and exchanged physical blows with the monster. "Where were you?" Asked Indominus. "I was busy", replied Flurr. Mosu than rammed straight into Keratos, nearly knocking him off the cliff from earlier, Keratos retaliated by slashing at Mosu, causing the Dugong-moth hybrid to reel back in pain. With his amazing speed, Scoobs got behind Keratos, and knocked him to the ground. As SuperNerd prepared an attack, Keratos yelled "ENOUGH!". He got back up, tail whipped Scoobs, and prepared his Scalpel Beam. He aimed it at SuperNerd. Cdr transformed into Gamera form, preparing to block the beam with his shell. Until Koopa jumped and took the beam head on. Everyone was shocked. Keratos was laughing manically. Angry, the Council Of Creators turned their attention to Keratos. However, Koopa got back up. His body started to change, and he started to take on the appearance of Keratos. Using the extra energy, Koopa blasted Keratos at full force, destroying him. Koopa, tired, was breathing heavily. He transformed back into his normal form. The members of the Council went up to him. "That was some pretty good fighting out there" Said BRK. "Agreed" said Scoobs. "It was hot." said SuperNerd. Cdr transformed back into his human form, and landed on Koopa's shoulder. "You know, we could use a guy like you", he said. "I don't know. " Koopa replied. "C'mon", Mosu said "you're a natural at this. " "We're always looking for new recruits", said Scoobs. "What do you guys call yourselves?", Koopa asked. "We're the Council Of Creators" BRK replied. "Be honest, does it sound pretentious?" SuperNerd asked. "I wanted us to be Team IRSDBRKCDRSNM" Said Indominus. "You know, like Team RWBY". "I know." Said an only slightly annoyed Koopa. "Alright, I'll join" Said Koopa. "YAY!" everyone replied. Koopa simply remarked, "Lol". The portal opened back up, and the group prepared to leave. "How do you guys do that?" Koopa asked. "Maaaaaagic." SuperNerd replied. "*Sigh*, I jacked this dimensional transport device off Square Enix. " Cdr said. "Square Enix is evil?" Koopa asked. "You have no idea" SuperNerd said, before they all went into the portal. They came out of the portal at their base. "Why does it look like a bar?" Koopa asked? "Becasue that's exactly what it is" said Scoobs. "7 drinks, my good man" Flurr said to his servant Kaiju, Firegrodon. "You know, with you around, I won't be the new guy around here" anymore. Cdr joked. "What does that mean?" Koopa asked. "Now you......have to pay for the Pizza." Cdr replied, before sitting down with Scoobs and SuperNerd to have chat. "Wanna read my fanfic?" Indominus asked. "No thanks", Koopa replied "I'm good". Indominus walks off to sulk in silence. "Hey, where's Flurr?" Mosu asked. "He's probably in the lab." BRK replied "He says he's working on upgrading the Dimensional teleporter". "He's been in there for weeks." Said Scoobs. "I'm gonna check on him" said Indominus. Indominus went over to the lab door. "It's locked". He said. "That's wierd" said Mosu. "Anyone know where the key is?" Cdr asked? "I ate it", SuperNerd replied. "Found it!" yelled Scoobs. "Couch cushions?" asked BRK and Cdr at the same time. "Couch cushions.", Scoobs replied. They entered the lab. "Wait, wait, don't come in here!" yelled Flurr. They went in anyway. "What is all this?" Koopa. In the room were several Kaiju. after having seen Firegrodon for all those years, the Council Of Creation knew Flurr couldn't have made these Kaiju. "Do you guys like my new Kaiju?" Flurr asked. "Flurr. Where did you get these". Scoobs asked. "I made them" Flurr replied. "We've seen Firegrodon" BRK said. "We know these aren't yours". "Put them back." Mosu said. "But they're mine! I made them! it was all ME!" "Then why does that one have Matt Frank's signature on it?" Indominus asked. "Oooooh, you've ruined everything!" Flurr yelled. "I was gonna use MY Kaiju and take over the Multiverse!" Flurr went on, as he started laughing maniacally. "Flurr, you've lost it" Koopa said . "Really? You just noticed that?" Cdr interjected. "You need to stop this". Indominus said. "He's not gonna stop, are you Flurr?" Scoobs added. "Well, no, but. OH FORGET, THEY'RE MY KAIJU OK!" Flurr said as he lashed out at Scoobs, BRK, and Indominus, attacking all of them with a variety of punches. They didn't affect the three very much. "You know, I never really liked you" SuperNerd said, "but this takes the cake" he replied as he pulled out his Katana. he lunged at Flurr, but Firegrodon stopped the blade using his odd hands. "GET THEM MY PRECIOUS CREATIONS!" Flurr yelled. Firegrodon attakced SuperNerd, while the stolen Kaiju attacked the rest of the group. Cdr transformed into Godzilla form and said "You must be crazy if you think the lame Kaiju can defeat us". After a 10 minute fight, The Council Of Creation head defeated the army of stolen Kaiju. "NO NO NO! MY CREATIOOOOOOOOOONS!" Flurr whined. "You didn't make them!" Scoobs and BRK said in unison. As Firegrodon held off the Council with his bad MS paint attacks, Flurr escaped through the portal device, as Firegrodon followed. The portal closed. "Where did he go?" Mosu asked. "He erased the destination history" said SuperNerd. "So..........................." Koopa asked. "Is it like this all the time?" "Pretty much." Everyone responded. The End. Characters featured: * Cdrzillafanon * Scoobydooman90001 * BRK * Koopa * Indominus Rex 2016 * SuperNerd * Mosufan2004 * FlurrTheGamerMixel * Firegrodon * Unnamed stolen Kaiju * Keratos * Square Enix (mentioned) Trivia * This the the first episode of the Council Of Creators (series) * Credit to Scoobydooman90001 for story concepts * All characters belong to their creators. Category:Fanfiction Category:Cdrzillafanon's Stories Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators Season 1 Category:Sepsis Arc